What's in a Name?
by Deserted Eternity
Summary: Why are L and Light dressed up for Halloween, handing out candy to little kids? LxLight yaoi, fluffy one-shot. Spoils L's name and such, be careful!


**My Muse spazzed and decided to pester me until I typed up this thing. Whee for a little fluffy one-shot! It's sorta AU – if you've read my 'fic **_**Ups and Downs**_** this is sorta like that, a year or two after. If you haven't read it, go read it! If you don't wanna bother: Light isn't Kira anymore and L hasn't died, because L is cool and should never die, and they're now living together.**

**Yes, this is the edited version 'cos my spazzy brain got the numbers mixeded up. But we're cool now.**

**Plot-wise there aren't any spoilers, but it does reveal L's name and age and such.**

**And yeah, it's L's POV again. For some strange reason, I always start these 'fics in first-person. Xx**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Death Note(–sob–) nor do I own **_**Nightmare Before Christmas**_**, which is one of the most awesome stop-animation movies evar.**

* * *

_Oct. 30, 2006_

Well, it's more the thirty-first now, as I glance over at the clock by the bed. Light and I lay side-by-side in the bed, folded into each other's arms. It's one of those moments that I am almost overwhelmed, and wonder how in the wide world I managed to get here.

"So, how old _are_ you?" Light asks, tracing patterns on my bare chest, his mild brown eyes resting fondly on me.

"Guess." I say with a playful smile.

A thoughtful frown creases Light's brow. "Hmm… twenty-one?"

I shake my head.

"Twenty-five?"

"No."

"Twenty-six?" He's starting to look a bit irritated.

"No."

"Then what?" He scowls comically.

I chuckle slightly. "I'll give you this, you're really close."

"So, twenties."

"Yes."

"Er… twenty-four?"

"Nope."

"Twenty… seven?"

"Correct." I smile, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from his face. "I was born in 1979."

Light catches my hand and softly kisses the knuckle. "All right. So, when precisely? We can't properly celebrate your birthday if I don't know when it is."

I smile coyly into Light's handsome face. "It's coming up soon, not to worry."

* * *

_Oct. 31, 2006_

"Are these supposed to be scary?" Light drawls, looking into a large bin. We're in a party store, which is predictably filled with Halloween-themed merchandise. The bin we're peering dubiously into is full of various molded-plastic body parts.

"People are cheap dates," I remark, picking up a hand that was cast with missing fingers and over-bright red dye splattered all over the beige plastic.

"That's the understatement of the century." Light replies with a snort, pawing through the plastic hands, feet, and a few other supposed limbs that I can't identify.

We wander away from the bin of body-parts and go on with the original purpose of this trip. Some fake cobweb, costume components, and bags upon bags of candy. The good stuff, too. Light notices me watching the candy as the cashier puts it into a plastic bag and elbows me playfully in the ribs. "Don't eat it all before tonight!"

"Even I can't eat all that in one afternoon," I retort indignantly.

We stroll home, Light toting the bag over one shoulder. "So, refresh my memory. Why are we dressing up and handing out candy tonight?"

I smile slightly. "Tell you later."

* * *

A parade of children troops past, decked out in an array of costumes. I am dressed in a black tux I borrowed from Light, a few daubs of paint on my face to make it look like a skull. Since my skin is already pale and the skin around my eyes dark, not much paint was used. Just a few vertical streaks of black across my lips.

Why the tux if I'm a skeleton, I wondered, when Light suggested my costume. He showed me a charming stop-animation film called _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, saying that sometimes I remind him of the main character; who is a skeleton dressed in, you guessed it, a black tuxedo. I'm not too sure about the comparison, but at least the costume doesn't make me look like an idiot. Once I'd seen the movie, I tried to convince Light to dress up as the protagonist's crush Sally, but he drew the line at wearing a dress. _Damn._ Instead, he got a long black cloak and a plastic scythe. I'm sure he did that mostly to amuse me.

* * *

Once the last wave of kids has moved on, we both retreat back inside and change. I wash the little bit of paint from my face as Light puts something in the microwave to nuke, for a pre-bedtime snack.

We park ourselves on the couch to eat, talking about nothing in particular. Light suddenly inclines his head, fixing a mildly inquisitive gaze on me. "So, tell me why we handed out candy to kids who really didn't need anymore and who will soon become a pain in the rear for their parents as a result of all the sugar." Light isn't much a one for these Western holidays. Usually I'm not either, but Halloween is different for me.

I chuckle, unwrapping one of the left-over candies. We got so much of the stuff that we only handed out about half. Completely by accident, of course. "Before I tell you, let me say something. I know I've said it a million times before, but you really can't know how much I love you." I turn my dark eyes on Light, who dropped his slight smirk and is gazing solemnly at me. "Truly, Light. I can't put into words how much I've come to need you." I reach out to caress his face, capturing a lock of his auburn hair between my index and middle fingers. "It scares me sometimes. But I can never be scared or lonely or sad for very long when I'm around you. You've become… a part of me, is the best way to describe it. And I really hope you feel the same."

Light puts his hand over mine, his brown eyes filled with emotion. "I do feel the same way, L." He leans forward, lifting my chin to land a light peck on my lips, smiling. He pulls me into his arms and I fold into his embrace willingly, burying my face in the crook of his neck as Light's arms wrap around my shoulders. "In fact, you took the words right out of my mouth before I even thought them." He breathes softly into my unkempt black hair. "You have become as much a part of me, I think. I hesitate to imagine my life without you in it."

I smile fondly, kissing Light's jaw. "Good." We hold each other for a few moments, lost in the sensation of just touching, being surrounded by the other's warm presence. I turn my head slightly to glance at the clock on the wall. "Oh, by the way," I comment, "I'm twenty-seven now."

Light snorts softly, pulling back to fix his chocolate-brown eyes on me. "Oh, so that's why you wanted to celebrate Halloween."

I nod. "Yes. Thank you for humoring me, Light. I haven't gotten the chance to do that in a long time."

Light pulls a slightly disgruntled face. "I would've liked to do a proper-"

"Handing out candy is more than enough for me." I interrupt sternly. "The fuss that goes with a traditional birthday party doesn't really appeal to me. Handing out candy is more fun. Especially when I have you."

His face softens into a smile, and he chuckles. "All right, fine. I feel bad for not getting you a present, though."

I cup my hand behind Light's head and pull his lips to mine. "I already have you, what more could I want?" I reply slyly as we pull apart. "But, I have something to give _you_ for my birthday." He looks perplexed, his brows furrowing.

"We've been together for almost two years. At first I wasn't sure how long we would make it, but I feel that by now I should stop being so selfish." I begin, mentally taking a deep breath. Light strokes my hair, murmuring softly. "Selfish?"

"Well, maybe not so much selfish as suspicious. From the moment we first became aware of each other's existence, I was hiding a lot from you. Eventually, I revealed a lot of that; more than I've revealed to most people. By now you know more about be than even Watari does. Still, I kept something hidden. It's time that I stop hiding things, considering all that we have."

Light blinks slightly, resting his face against mine. I can tell that he wants to say something, but can't think of anything. I continue, taking comfort from Light's embrace. "You can probably already guess what I'm talking about." My voice is soft, almost a whisper.

Light nods slowly, his eyes obscured by a hank of auburn bangs. "Yeah. I'm… sort of surprised. I didn't think you'd volunteer to tell me, considering the whole mess with the Kira case."

I sigh heavily, my dark eyes turning up to meet Light's brown ones. "It's long been time for me to get rid of my suspicion. It's irrational and not fair to you, but it's one of those things I instinctively cling to. But, since that case has been closed for almost two years I'd like to finally get the last of it off my back, so to speak."

Light softly caresses my face, his eyes filled to the brim with emotion. "I'm flattered that you'd put trust in me that you haven't anyone else. No, it's beyond mere flattery, but I don't think I can really articulate it. I… I love you, L."

I smile softly, my dark eyes beaming at him. "I love you too, Light. So much. Which is why I'm making myself do this."

The corners of his lips twist up slightly, a glint of mischief entering his milk-chocolate eyes. "Stalling won't help, you know." I chuckle, sensing that he's only teasing me. "Well fine then."

Light's eyes take on an excited glimmer. I have to smile at the look on his face. "But actually, you've been using my real first name."

He blinks, his expression a one of confusion. "L is your real first name?"

I nod. "Silly, isn't it? It's one of the reasons I prefer to go by my other aliases."

"… Wow. So, what about your last name?"

I smile slyly at his expectant expression. "You'd probably never guess it. I don't know of anyone else who has this name. I'm not surprised, considering it's rather odd. Sometimes I wonder who in my lineage decided to take it on."

I glance over at Light, who I can tell is struggling to not let his slight exasperation show. I'm teasing him unmercifully, and it's rather fun.

I chuckle slightly. "Actually, I think I'll go to bed. It's late, you should too." I can almost feel the irritation Light feels as he stands up, walking into the bedroom with me. _He didn't think I'd just say it up front, did he? He should know better than that._

* * *

_Nov. 1, 2006_

I get up early the next day, careful not to wake Light up as I slip out of bed and dress. I quickly scratch a note into a piece of paper and leave it on the table, before putting on shoes and strolling down the street.

I sink into a chair on one of the outside tables at our favorite café and wait, ordering some beverage that supposedly has coffee or something similar in it, but when I take a sip it tastes more like sugar, chocolate, and cream. It's still good, though.

I don't have long to wait before Light strolls up, taking a seat in the chair opposite mine. He lays the note I left for him on the table between us, his expression blank as his mind tries to figure out what to feel. The waitress comes back and Light orders black coffee, seeming unaware of the coy, smoldering looks the young woman is giving him. As the waitress walks away, resigned, I chuckle slightly. He smiles absently back, still staring at the note.

My handwriting on the paper is spidery and thin, and not all that good. If I'd bothered it would be more legible, but for the most part I hadn't cared to put forth the effort. It's a short note, just telling Light where I'd gone and to meet me there. However, near the bottom of the page in my neatest script, I signed the note: _your favorite insomniac, L Lawliet_.

The waitress soon brings Light's coffee, making one last effort to win his attention, though it is still fixed on the scrap of paper sitting on the table. I'd put my cup over one corner of it to keep the breeze from carrying it away.

The waitress asks if either of us needs anything else, so I order one of the huge cookies that this place makes. Those things are monstrous, and I hesitate to wonder what's in them. They taste wonderful, though, so I put aside my wary speculations and get one every now and then.

The waitress goes back inside to fetch the confection, bringing it back and setting it in front of me on a paper napkin. I pick it up gleefully and begin eating. Light still hasn't spoken besides getting his coffee, but I leave him to gather his thoughts. There's not much, I think, that one can say in regards to that.

Finally, as I'm about halfway through this behemoth of a cookie, Light speaks. "It's no wonder you don't like going by that name. I mean really. What in the hell kinda name is that?"

His flat statement catches me off-guard and I manage to not spray cookie all over the place, in the process almost choking on it as I try not to giggle. He laughs, leaning across the table to pound on my back until I swallow the half-chewed lump of food and open my mouth to breathe.

I look up at him, narrowing my eyes in mock irritation. "Thanks a lot for almost making me choke, Light!"

He grins mischievously, propping his elbows on the table. "Heh, sorry. That was the only thing I could think of to say."

I roll my eyes despairingly. "Of course. Though you could've waited until I didn't have something in my mouth! Cookie, you realize, can't be breathed."

He snorts slightly. "We'll just call it payback for leaving me hanging last night. You're such a brat, sometimes."

I chuckle. "I can't help it, teasing you is fun."

We are interrupted by the waitress. "Need anything else, sir?" She says, fluttering her eyelashes at Light.

Light smiles, hooding his eyes slyly. He winks alluringly at the young woman, who looks about to pass out. "Not at the moment, _koibito_."

She walks away starry-eyed, and I can't stifle a chuckle as Light turns the simpering gaze on me. "Are you sure you aren't bi, Light? You're very good at flirting with women." I remark.

His expression turns to mild disgust. "Yeugh, no. But hopefully that'll make her leave us alone. Annoying little thing."

I laugh to myself. Yup, same old Light. Straight as a fluorescent rainbow. Light's eyes fall to the half-eaten cookie and he blinks. "Good lord, is that supposed to be a cookie?"

"Yes. I don't think I want to know what they put in it, but it tastes amazing. Want some?"

He looks dubious for a moment, then shrugs. "All right, just a taste."

I break off a piece, and instead of handing it to him I lift it to my lips and hold it between my teeth. He grins slyly and leans forward, his lips meeting mine as he takes the piece of cookie.

I bite off some for myself from the cookie, ignoring the looks a few people are giving us. Light suddenly gives a strangled snort and cups his hand over his mouth, his shoulders hunching. I see them twitch slightly and lean forward, wondering what's up with him.

Light quickly regains his composure and swallows, his face splitting into a grin. "Sorry. That waitress saw me kiss you, and the look on her face was priceless." I look over my shoulder, though the young woman is busily bussing an already clean table, her face bright red.

I stifle my own chuckle as I turn back to Light. "I think we've caused enough disturbance here for the morning, what about you?"

He nods, straight-faced. A few people are still shooting glances at us; I'm sure some are hoping we'll go in for another kiss. "Yeah, I think so. Once the waitress brings the bill we can go."

I almost feel sorry for the young woman as she approaches warily, laying the receipt on the table and scampering away quickly. I snatch the little piece of paper up before Light can reach for it, ignoring his protests.

The coffee and cookie paid for we stroll away, each with our arm wrapped around the other's waist. I notice a distinctly disappointed look on a few peoples' faces, and an equally distinct look of relief on others', namely the waitress. At least it livened up the peoples' mornings.

We wander aimlessly, though at one point Light steers me in a certain direction. I wonder what he's up to, until the front of my most favorite place in the world rears up. It's a bakery, but they make all sorts of things. I stifle a squeal of delight, smiling broadly. Light chuckles, affectionately ruffling my hair. "Since you paid for the coffee and I owe you a birthday present," He explains.

* * *

Light shakes his head in mock despair. "Maybe taking you to the bakery was a bad decision." He remarks.

"Hush," I say sternly, popping a truffle into his mouth. "and be glad I can't find the blindfold."

He chuckles, resting his head on the heel of his hand. "How come you were never like this during the investigation? You ate sweets almost constantly, but you were always so businesslike."

I smile slyly. "I was careful to keep my mind out of the gutter then, Light. At that point I was too fixated on the case to let the sugar get to me. Not to mention, it was sort of balanced by my insomnia."

"You're still an insomniac," He says with a snort.

"But back then I rarely got more than two hours' sleep every night. Nowadays I get more, since you insist on my going to bed at a reasonable hour."

He pulls a face. "Yeah, I remember that. I wondered how you stayed alive considering how little sleep you got."

Another chocolate goes between his lips. "Well, now that I get more sleep, the sugar doesn't have to make up for the insomnia, and I can afford to let my mind go down the gutter."

"So I noticed." Light replies once he's swallowed. "You really are a wonder. I'd have never expected you to be such a little perv when I first met you."

"Life's full of surprises." I say, smiling innocently.

"So it is," Light says, leaning forward to close his mouth over mine.

* * *

**It rambled on longer than I first expected, but my Muse decided to add a little humor to the fluff.**

**Hope you enjoyed this little bit of randomness.**


End file.
